The competition
by blackrosenamednevermore
Summary: First fic ever. Lemons later Sebaciel: After season 2 ciel and Sebastian are living in hell and both are trying to hide their feeling for one another. Then a competition to decide who will be crowned the next king leads them to discover many things they never knew. Will Sebastian win the throne? And what is wrong with ciel?
1. Chapter 1

Ciel's POV

I sighed as I looked out the window in our mansion in Hell. After I became a demon things have been very difficult. Sebastian won't even look at me anymore.

_Of course he won't. I'm his eternal curse. _I think miserably to myself. Those words continue to stab at my heart every day. I can't blame him though. I wouldn't want to serve a brat like myself for eternity either. I just wish he wouldn't act this way. I guess that's what I get for falling in love with a demon.

Maybe it's these human emotions that are not allowing me to progress as a demon. I'm not training as I should be yet because my true form has yet to show itself. I don't know why though. It should have by now, since I'm over a century old. The year is 2015 in the overworld. I have not been there since I left, but I don't want to be more of a bother to Sebastian than I already am. It is then I hear a knock on the door.

Sebastian's POV

I sigh as I busy myself dusting the mansion thinking about my little master. Honestly I'm not sure how much more I can take. He's just too perfect, he even retained his beautiful blue eyes as a demon. Quite amazing really, but, I guess it is to be expected of my cor custos.

In other words, I love my Bocchan. When demons fall in love the person they fell for is called our cor custos or keeper of heart. He doesn't even know that the contract isn't the only reason I won't let any harm come to him.

Yet, I am worried sick about him not progressing as a demon. Until he gains his true form, I can't even go out to the market down the street without worrying something will happen to him.

It cannot be healthy, even for a demon, to worry this much. Not that I would ever let it show, especially in front of Ciel, I mean my master. He would mock me for eternity. Honestly this is the sweetest torture, being by his side for eternity, knowing he will never feel the same.

My dismal thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the mansion door. I put down the duster and answer the door. A demon in the palace uniform greeted me.

"I have a letter for Prince Abadan from the king." He said.

"That would be me." I say and he hands me the letter. I close the door and begin reading the letter when Bocchan comes down the stairs.

"Who was it?" He asks.

"A palace guard." I say shortly and emotionlessly, not looking at him.

"What did he want?" He sounded put out and wanted to see what was wrong but I couldn't. Not without showing all the feelings I have been trying so hard to hide.

"To give me a letter." I finally reply. Then I read what he wants and my minds starts racing. "It seems I will have to leave for a while"

"Where to?"

"The castle. The king wishes to see all his children."

"You're the king's child?" He sounded surprised and I assume he is. I never talk about my family.

"Yes, but I cannot leave you alone for that long unprotected..." Just as I say this there is another knocking at the door.

Ciel's POV

To say I was shocked was an understatement, but not because he is a prince, no that is easy enough to believe, but that he is actually saying more than a few words to me. The next surprise however is who walks through the door and launches itself at Sebastian.

"Oh frater charissime! I have missed you! You should really call sometime. Are you ready for the upcoming competition? About time the old coot decided to step down am I right? Anyway introduce my to this cute little fledgling here." She said excitedly while hugging him. She wore pants made of denim and a shirt that had a v shaped neak line that showed he chest, yet at the same time not a lot of cleavage.

"This is Ciel Phantomhive, my contracted master. Bocchan, this is my sister Azerel."

"Oh please, I go by Joan now. Nice to meet you young Phantomhive."

"Please, call me Ciel. You are Sebastian's sister?"

"Yes, and you named him Sebastian? I like it."

"I am still here you know." He said in clear irritation. I reveled in the fact that he was showing emotional at all.

"Of course we are aware of that fact, and yes, I named him after my dog." I smirked as she laughed.

"Oh I'm sure he loves that."

"About as much as I like spiders. Now you came here for a reason did you not?"

"Yes. I wanted to see you since I'm skipping the gathering. I truly miss you brother."

"You're skipping the gathering? Will the king not be upset?" I ask.

"The king doesn't care what I do as long as I preform my duties. Besides, I have no interest other than for him to win." She nods at Sebastian.

"Win?"

"Yes, the gathering is simply a formality to discuss the competition. The winner becomes the king." Sebastian says, rubbing his temples.

My eyes widen comedically and if Sebastian would have looked at me, he may have laughed. I can see him as a king to be honest. Strong and intelligent. Not tolerating disrespect and destroying all who appose him. Yes, I can see him as a king.

"I have a favor to ask you Joan." Sebastian says suddenly.

"Of course. What do you need?

"Look after Bocchan tonight while I'm at the gathering. He still transitioning and I don't want to leave him unprotected."

"Of course." She smiled. He left soon after and she started giggleing.

"What's so funny."

"My brother is a baka that's what's funny. But why is not for me to tell. So, for now, want to go topside and have some fun?"

"What kind of fun?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel POV

It seems that her definition of fun was going to something called a nightclub. We are standing outside a shady looking building and I'm dressed like that bastard Alois. My shorts barely cover my ass, what I am told is called a form fitting tank top, and my hair is purposely mussed up. While the ensemble is strangely comfortable, I can't stop figiting, being self-conscious. How will I not stand out in this outfit?

"Come on Ciel. This will be fun. We are going to dance." She said lightly tugging on my arm.

"Dance?! How is dancing fun?" I scowl at her. She is unfazed.

"Maybe it wasn't in the Victorian era, but it is now. Trust me on this, dancing is a lot more free formed now. Besides, this is also a good place for demons to hunt."

"Hunt? As in for souls?"

"Mmmhhmmm. Though if you don't want to kill anyone you can drink their blood. Souls are just more satisfying."

"Is that why we are here?"

"I'm here to dance. If you want to hunt you can though, I do hope you give dancing a try. You just might enjoy yourself."

Our conversation ended there and after some... _persuasion..._ they let us in. The music was blaring and seemed to be reverberating of the walls. There was a bar at the far end of the club and in the middle there was a giant mass of bodies, moving in time with the music. It seems she was not lying when she said dancing is much different now. She pulled me toward the mass of bodies.

Sebastian's POV

I truly envy the fact that my sister can skip all this and the king doesn't bat an eyelash. I have no idea what her "duties" are but quite frankly I wish I had her leeway. Basically the last one alive gets the throne. It's not that complicated, so why we gathered I have no idea.

I wonder what my sister and Bocchan are doing. She can be strange, but is as strong as myself and blindly loyal to me. Why I do not understand, but it can come in handy. Especially since protecting my little master will become more difficult as the competition progresses. I know if I ask her too she will protect him when I am away, anytime I am away. I wonder if Bocchan would be alright with that arrangement.

_Of course he would. He immediately took to her. _I growl internally. The fact that my sister han a closer relationship to him than I almost drives me mad with jealousy. I sigh softly. I cannot wait for this meeting to be over.

"My sons and daughters, do not take this lightly. Only one of you can survive and become the next king or queen. You will take the powers of your siblings and when there is only one left, you shall face me. Be vigilant. Show no mercy. And may luck be with you." He finally ends his speach and we all start to leave or make conversation. I'm about to leave when my mother pulls me aside.

"I have missed you Abadan." She gives me a small hug of which I return.

"I've missed you too mom. It has been a long time." I smile at her. Unlike many mothers in hell, including her fellow wives and consorts, she actually cares about my sister and I. She actually was not supposed to be able to have children. Her marriage to the king was purely political. She has never told me about her family but it's influential. She always said we are her miracles and that's why she named us after angels. If that was the only reason no one accepts my sister and I.

"Yes, where has Azerel run off to?"

"She's taking care of someone for me. The three of us should spend some time together soon, like we use to."

"That would be lovely. Tell your sister I love her and she really should spend more time at home."

"I will tell her, but I cannot guarantee she'll listen."

"Oh please. If it's you she would take a demon sword through the chest if you asked her to. That girl often says she serves none but you. Silly girl really."

"Very well mother, but I must go."

"Yes, yes, I am sorry to have held you up."

I leave as quickly as possible and arrive at the manor, but find no one. I start to panic before I find a note on the table.

_ We've gone topside for a while. At Disorder nightclub._

_ ~Joan_

Sebastian grit his teeth. He may not know what a nightclub is, but he knew that his beloved little master was not in the safety of their home and he was not happy about it. He left for the overworld and followed his connection to his master.

Ciel's POV

_Joan was right. Dancing __is __fun_. I think as I move with the crowd the the beat of the music. I smirk as people stare at me and my partner, as they have been for the last few hours. I don't know his name, but those hips know how to move, and he smells amazing. Sweet and tangy and it makes my mouth water. I'm considering feeding like Joan suggested. I have had a hollow place in my stomach since I became a demon, but never has it bothered me this much. Like how someone is only slightly hungry only to become ravenous at the sent of their favorite food. I lick my lips and make my decision.

I lean back into him and rock my hips into his pelvis. He moans and his smell becomes sweeter. Hmm, so this is the smell of arousal. I can use this to my advantage. I turn so I face him and I get on my tip toes to whisper in his ear.

"Wanna get out of here?" I ask breathily. He nods and guides me out of the club into the near by alley. He pushed me up against a wall and starts grinding against me. It feels good, but I don't really want it. I decide to end this little game early and kiss his neck before sinking my fangs in. He cries out and his sweet taste fills my mouth.

It's fantastic. After all these years I have not lost my sweet tooth. He tastes like the sweets Sebastian made for me when I was human. When I take as mush as I can without killing him I remove my fangs and lay him on the ground after I lick his wound clean. His taste lingers on my lips and I am savoring it when I hear a voice behind me.

"Bocchan?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian's POV

I slipped past the guard that seemed to be in a foul mood and into the building where the music is deafening. I look around at what seems to be an orgy and spot my sister at the bar. I storm up to her.

"What have you done with my young master?" I demand

"Ciel is dancing with the rest of the crowd and having the time of his life."

"Dancing? I don't see any dancing. Besides the young master hates to dance."

"This isn't the Victorian era anymore my dear brother. What they are doing over there is dancing. And he very much likes this version. In fact he's been dancing since we got here."

I turn around and start scanning the crowd. I do admit it looks like fun, but it is hard to imagine Bocchan liking this. I can't see him but then my sister gets up and heads toward the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Ciel just left with the guy he's been dancing with. My guess he is going to feed. Either that or get laid."

"What? Take me too him."

I follow her into a nearby alley and the scene I see is horrific to me.

A man has MY Bocchan pressed up against a wall and is grinding against him. The worst part is that Ciel seems to enjoy it. I'm about to interve, but Joan stops me. I growl lowly at her and she shakes her head and points back towards the offending man, who was currently having his blood drained. I watch as he faints from blood loss and is laid down. I also get a good look at what my master is wearing now that that man is no longer in the way.

My mouth waters at the sight. He is wearing shorts that show off his perfect, smooth, milky legs. His shirt clings to his torso, accenting his physique. His hair is messy and untamed, making him look all the sexier.

"Bocchan?" I say, pushing down the lust and watching as he turns around to acknowledge my presence.

"Sebastian. I presume your gathering is done then." He states.

"Yes." I say, hoping I sound impassive. For some reason he becomes irritated.

"Joan and I are going back once we have had our share of fun. You did not need to come here." I feel sad that he seems to not want me here and I bow.

"My apologies. I shall return immediately." I turn to leave.

"Wait. I going home as well. Joan, a what do you suggest we do with him." He gestures to the man he fed from. I am annoyed that he asked her and not me.

"Leave him. He'll wake up and assume he was drunk." She says and walks over. "I must say, I'm impressed that you didn't kill him, this being your first feeding." She smiles as she says this and he smirks back. I grit my teeth and storm off ahead.

They follow behind me, talking about different kinds of music. He asks her many questions about a music called metal. She promises to bring her "iPod" next time so they can listen to it. He then asks her to drop by tomorrow. I'm getting more and more annoyed as the conversation continues. I love my sister dearly, but trying to steal Bocchan from me is not something I can forgive.

When we finally reach our mansion I pull her aside.

"May I talk to you, in private?" She agrees and we head into the kitchen area. When we arrive she leans against the counter, and crosses her arms.

"You are unhappy with me, but I did what had to be done." She stated bluntly, throwing me off.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you forget I'm the closest thing Hell has to a doctor? Ciel is ill, Abadan. Sick with loneliness, which as you will remember is a real illness when it comes to demons."

I blinked rapidly at the shocking news. Of course I knew the basics. A demons powers are derived from our hearts and other's emotions. That is why we eat souls and drink blood. They hold high concentrations of humans emotions. It makes us more powerful and fills our stomachs. However, if we experience certain emotions, such as loneliness, we weaken, and fall ill.

"I remember, but he never showed signs..."

"When was the last time you looked at him?!" She cut me off harshly. "Because the only time I saw you look at him was in the alley. So don't give me any crap about being his friend. He needs one and I'm more than willing to be it. Brother, I am loyal to you and only you and one day you will be king. However, before that you need to learn to face your problems. I'll be back tomorrow. Goodnight dearest brother."

She left then, and I was alone with my thoughts."

Joan's POV

I hate not telling my brother everything, but he needs to find out for himself. For Ciel's sake, I hope he figures it out soon because while it is only mild right now, his illness is far more fatal than loneliness.

Ciel's POV

I lay on my bed going over the events of the night. Sebastian looked at me for the first time in decades, and the look he gave me was one I have never seen on him. I don't know what it was, but it was gone a quick as it came.

Joan is quite an interesting demon. She reminds me a little bit of Lizzie. I do miss her. I may not have loved her as a fiancé should, but she was my friend and cousin, although she was more like a sister. I think Joan and I can become good friends.

Which reminds me that Sebastian took Joan to talk privately. I wonder if they are done yet because I have a few questions for her. I go down and enter the room to see Sebastian, deep in thought. I'm surprised by the look of tottal distraught on his face.

"Sebastian?"

"Wha... Yes Bocchan?" I startled him. He seems frazzled.

"Where is Joan."

"She went home." He says, then turns to look at me. He looks me over and I shift nervously under his gaze.

"What is it?" I demand. He pauses a moment.

"Why are you still wearing that outfit?"

My cheeks turn a bright pink at his question. I know how I look, but it is super comfortable. I actually kind of like it. Well, the shorts should be longer but other than that...

"Because I feel like it." I finally say. It doesn't seem he's listening though. Instead he walks over to me, kneels down, and cups my cheek. He looks me in the eyes and my heart is just exploding. I lean ever so slightly into the touch. I want so bad for him to lean toward and kiss me, but he doesn't. He does, however, shock with his words.

"If you are hurt or ill, please tell me. In the competition, some of my siblings will try to harm you to get to me. Please stay safe"

While I stand there shocked, he strokes my cheek, before getting up and going to his room. What was that? Aren't I his eternal curse? Why did he seem so concerned about me? Since when does he care? I am almost dizzy with questions. I go back to my room and lay down on my bed. I know I don't need sleep but it's a way to pass the time. After that I can't help but foolishly hope he doesn't hate me. I close my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep, not even bothering to change into night clothes.

_I have many things to ask Joan tomorrow._


	4. Chapter 4 music and musings

Sebastian's POV

I pace around my room. Now that I've actually looked at my master I can see that he is pale, even for a demon. If I hadn't been such a wimp I would have noticed earlier. Is that what she meant meant by having to face my problems? But, she couldn't possibly know my feelings toward him, could she?

She has always read me like an open book. I never knew how but she always knows what I'm thinking, sometimes even before I realize it myself. She probably does know, I groan at the thought. She was probably purposely did all that yesterday to make me jealous, the bitch.

However my little master's illness is very real. Likely he looked worse before last night. The thought was saddening. He was suffering and did not say a word. I know why too. When I plunged my hand through his chest to check if he was really a demon like myself, he understandably lost some of his trust in me. I regret it, because to be honest I thought he would change after the change, that is why I acted so rashly even though if I killed him I would have killed myself as well. After all, he's been my cor custos since he was human. I wouldn't be able to survive it. I shiver, that is why every demon fears falling in love.

Ciel's POV

I wake up feeling better than I have since I became a demon 126 years ago. I stretch and get ready for the day, as I learned to do a little over half a century ago. I practically skip down the stairs I feel so light. I don't though because that would be embarrassing. I sit in the foyer and relax a little. I wonder what an iPod is and about all the different kinds of music. The fact that one called rock has so many sub categories fascinates me. Joan says it's her favorite. I'm excited. I haven't listened to music since I was human. I always had a love for music, but I could never find a violin in any of the rooms and I can't play piano.

A knock on the door catches my attention and I rush to the door, beating Sebastian there, and opening it. Joan stands there with a huge smile and a small contraption in her hand that I guess is the iPod.

"Hey Ciel!" She says as she gives me a hug, once again remaining me of Lizzie. She pulls away and hands me the iPod. "I have everything from metal to country to vocaloids on there. They are organized by genre then alphabetical by artist then song." She says and I start going through it. I can't decide where to start.

"Umm, what should we listen to first?"

"If you're unsure then let's put it on shuffle. It will randomly select songs." She shows me how to do this and ironically it chooses "dance with the devil" by Breaking Benjamin. I snort and she smiles at me. We are listening as we walk to the parlor and run into Sebastian.

"Good morning young master, Joan. What are you listening to?"

"Music on her iPod. It is quite remarkable. She has so much music on one small device." I look at it longingly. I want one for myself.

"Really? How much music?"

"About 1374 songs." She answers casually. My eyes widen. That much? A phonograph cylinder only had one song on it.

"That is impressive. I have some things to do, but afterwards, may I listen with you?" I blink rapidly, why is he acting so strange?

"Of course." I find myself saying. I then drag Joan into the parlor. She is smirking at me.

"What?" I demand.

"Nothing to concern yourself with. I personally find this song hilarious." She changes the subject. The song had changed a couple of times and I can't understand a word of this one. Apparently it's Japanese. I ask questions every time I don't understand something. Apparently vocaloids are Japanese, Kryptonite is the only weakness of Superman (an imaginary hero), and Joan likes a web series called "RWBY".

Sebastian comes in as we are listening to "a thousand years" by Christina Perri. I fought hard to keep down my blush. Could his timing be any more appropriate? Joan smiles knowingly at me and a chill runs down my back. Could she really know my feelings? Is she ok with a man loving her brother? I wonder if I should ask her when we are alone...

"Hey Ciel, can I show you something?" She asks.

"Of course."

"Ok, do you know where I can get something small and wooden?"

"Yeah, just give me a second." I get up and grab a little wooden ball off the bookshelf. It had been serving as a bookend, but it will be fine.

"Here you go." I hand her the ball.

"Thank y...ow!" She exclaims and blood runs down her arm. I'm shocked and horrified. I look down at my hand and see that my nails turned into claws.

"What the...?"

"That's wonderful Ciel! It's the first sign of your true form showing itself!" She explains as she licks up he blood and closes her wound.

"I'm quite glad young master. Your lack of development as a demon was quite worrisome." Sebastian pipes up. He was worried about me?

"This is so exciting! I wonder what you will look like. Obviously you have claws so you're not any kind of arachnid..." She tails off, thinking about all the possibilities.

"What do you two look like?" I ask and they both stiffen. They look at each other and grimance.

"Well, you see... we..."

"I've never seen her's, but mine is repulsive and disappointed everyone in my family."

"That's not true! Our siblings were just jealous because you are a beautiful and rare raven demon!" She yelled at him, surprising me. It seems that this has been an issue for a long time.

"Oh? And what about you. No one has ever seen your true form!" He retorts.

"That's my business brother, not yours." She growls in warning. They glare at each other for awhile before I decide to break the tension.

"Sorry I asked." I say and they both turned to me apologetically.

"I'm sorry Ciel, it's just my brother and I are not very popular..."

"That my dear sister, is an understatement. We are shunned by most of our fellows for our names and our true forms, or in her case, the fact no one has seen it. Rumors spread like wild fire that we inherited more angel blood than our brothers and thus must be one of there disgusting kind."

"Angel blood?"

"Yes, our great grand father Lucifer was an angel and the first king of Hell." Joan sighs.

"Sebastian, you said you get shunned for your names, but I gave you yours and her's isn't bad."

"Those aren't our real names Bocchan. Her real name is Azerel, named after the angel of death. My name is Abadan, named after the angel of destruction."

"Abadan..." I say, trying it out. I like the way it rolls off my tongue.

"Yes. Not exactly the kind of name you can walk around in the overworld with. Hence why I asked you to name me."

"I see... Would you prefer I call you Abadan from now on?" He seemed shocked at my question.

"You may call me which ever you wish Bocchan." I can feel a vain pulsating in my forhead.

"I'm asking which you would prefer." I repeat myself irritatably. He thinks it over for a second.

"I prefer Abadan."

"Anyway, anyone still want to see my trick?" Joan pipes up. I had almost forgotten she was here.

"Sure." Then Abadan and I watch as she tuns the trinket into various shapes. The cat she made was absolutely adorable, and we decided to leave it that way since she had to go. I tried to hand her her iPod, but she smiled at me and handed it back.

"It's for you. Mine is back home. Enjoy!" And with that she left. I can't believe she gave me an iPod! I'm very happy at the moment.

"That was nice of her." Abadan says behind me.

"Yeah. It was." I smile ever so slightly at him. "I had fun today. Maybe you and I can sit and listen to music again tomorrow?" I ask hopefully. Hoping he won't revert back to the cold, indifferent bastard I have lived with for the last century.

He smiles warmly at me and agrees. I pray, to whatever deity will listen, that things will stay like this.

Sebastian's POV

When I leave after agreeing to listen to music with Bocchan tomorrow, I head out to the garden where I left the bodies of my siblings that had attacked earlier. I have already drained them of blood a just need to dispose of them. I dig a shallow grave and throw them in. To think they attacked here already. I suppose it's understandable. They don't want me to be king and my power will help them win. How the thought they could win against me though, is a mystery to me.

I then start my daily gardening. Snow White, ebony black and sapphire blue roses all grow in abundance here, especially without the loveable idiot known as Finny here to destroy them. I chose these colors because they remind me of my master. He often comes out here and I want him to see them, even though he won't know the meaning behind them. In the middle of my musings I since a presence that is not friendly.

"Abadan." She says.

"Hello Tenestella. It's been what, four, five centuries now since I've seen you."

"Indeed. Although it seems you and my brother had a run in about a century ago."

"Indeed. I killed him. Are you here to extract your revenge, because this is the perfect time to do so, with the competition it will only further your place."

"All in due time. I don't rush things like that idiot. I'm going to find your weakness and exploit it for all it's worth before taking you out. Actually I wanted to see Azerel. Do you know where I can find her? I figured you might know where she lives."

"Not a clue. Though you will have a hell of a time beating her."

"Who said that was my intention? Well, since you don't know you're useless. Goodbye." And she vanished before I could say a word. I grit my teeth. Damn children of the first wife, always messing with me. Her brother steals my Bocchan, and now she is going to do something to my sister. Next time she is here I'll have to warn her. Sly, cuniving bastards.

_Looks like the relative peace we have had is not going to stay long._


	5. Chapter 5

Joan's POV

I'm quite glad my brother got the hint, but how to get those two to swallow their pride.

"HeeHee, pride. One of the few deadly sins I am quite familiar with." I say aloud.

"Heehee. Indeed you are, lovely." Hear a voice behind me and I am not even surprised. He always comes by unannounced.

"Undertaker. What a surprise."

"I know you are not surprised, so dearest, what troubles you?" He sits crosslegged on the table and leans close to me.

"I'm trying to get two prideful beings to swallow their pride."

"Ah, I can relate. Quite well actually." He stares at me intently.

"Then you understand that it is a near impossible undertaking, no pun intended." He begins to laugh. When that annoying red shinigami Grell introduced me to him he said he has an unpleasant laugh, but I disagree. I like his laugh.

"Let me guess, your brother and his little cor custos still haven't told each other their feelings."

"No, they haven't." I pout and he hugs me.

"Be patient, no one, especially not demons, can ignore their heart forever." I'm about to push him away, knowing that he's not just talking about those two anymore when he pulls me into a kiss that makes my head spin. I don't want to stop, but I know I have to.

"I told you not to do that."

"And?" He says cheekily.

"You know why we can't do this."

"yes, yes, the war. I honestly don't care and I know you don't either, so why are we stopping?"

"It's law. You know my vows." And that makes him sigh and let go of me.

"I know. I'm sorry." He says and leaves. It hurts so bad, but over the years I've become tolerant to pain. Little foot steps come down the hall.

"He was here again wasn't he auntie Joan?" A small, sleepy voice asks.

"Yes, and you should be in bed." I lightly scold and carry her to bed.

Ciel's POV

It's been a week since Joan gave me the iPod and I have listened to every song. Abadan listens with me sometimes, but tends to have to leave after a few songs. I guess we often have intruders because I smell blood in the garden every time I'm out there now. I decide to man up and just ask him what's going on.

"Abadan, why do I continually smell blood in the garden?" He's startled by the question.

"Well, young master, some of my siblings attacked here in hopes to kill me so they can become king."

"Why do they have to kill you?"

"We kill all of our siblings and drain them of power. That is the competition. Last one living kills the king and takes his place." He says simply, avoiding eye contact.

"But that's... How can... Wait..." My eyes widen in realization. "That means that you have to kill Joan..." My voice is full of the horror I feel and he looks at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Yes. I will eventually have to kill her. Please understand Bocchan..."

"Will you?" I cut him off, my voice forlorn. "Will you kill her? Your sister, my friend, in cold blood to be king?"

"Bocchan..."

"Answer the question!" I yell. I could order him, but I don't want to. I haven't ordered him to do anything since I became a demon and I don't want to start now.

"I... I..." He stutters and I can't take it. I bolt to my room and lock the door, ignoring his pleas for me to come back. I put in the headphones Joan sent me three days ago and decide to blast my music, playing Good Charlotte's "I don't wanna be in love" on repeat. It just fits my mood right now. I burry my head in my pillow and scream. Is everyone I care about either going to die or not like me back? Am I forever destined to be lonely?

It's hours latter when I finally turn down the music and decide it's not his fault the rules are fucked up. I hear a knock on the door. I bite my lip and tell them to come in, unlocking the door. Abadan comes in and sits next to me. We are silent for a while, until he breaks the sentence.

"I don't want to kill her. She's been my only friend since I can remember, but she made me promise to when we were young fledglings."

"She made you promise?!" I knew that he takes promises very seriously.

"Tricked me really. She came out of a room that we were never allowed in, crying. She was always good at sneaking in places and hearing things she isn't supposed to hear. She begged me to do whatever it takes to be king. She wouldn't stop till I had promised her that. That was when she smiled at me and whispered, 'then, when the time comes, don't be afraid to kill me if you have to.' So I'm locked in a promise that I don't want to, but have to keep."

"I'm sorry..." I can't think of anything else to say.

"I know she is the first friend you've had since you were human. That when you became a demon you had to leave your friends, fiancé, and everything behind."

"I didn't have to leave you behind." I blurt out. For what seems to be the hundredth time this week, I surprise him. He smiles sadly at me.

"And what a jerk I've been. It took Joan pointing it out for me to realize that you were lonely. I was and am, ashamed of my behavior."

"It's understandable though. You got cheated out of a soul and I can understand that you were bitter. I'm just glad you don't hate me anymore."

"I never hated you Bocchan." It was my turn to be surprised.

"What? But you wouldn't even look at me for the better part of a century."

"I should tend to the garden. Get the smell of blood out of it hopefully." He gets up to leave, but I stop him.

"What aren't you telling me?" I demand.

"I'd rather not discuss this Bocchan. Now I have to go..."

"The flowers can wait. I don't want to order you to answer me."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you want to order me?"

"My reasons are my own."

"And the same with my actions. Please Bocchan. Let it go."

He has me beat. I pout and let him go. He bows and takes off. When he leaves I mumble.

"Because I love you, you dolt."

**A/N: Hey, it's Nevermore. I decided to start doing authors notes. So, to be honest, I'm making most of this up as I go along, even though I have the major events planned out. And yes, every time I feel I've revealed enough for you to figure out one mystery, I throw in another cause I'm a bitch :p well that's all I have yo say, see you in the next chapter and thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites!**


	6. Chapter 6: lust love& other crazy things

**A/N: Nevermore here. Things are going to heat up in this chapter and there will be a small lemon. You have been warned.**

Ciel POV

I'm sitting with Joan, talking about something called anime, when it started. My stomach felt painfully hollow. I told Joan and she said I was simply hungry.

"In fact, we should all feed soon. We should go to the nightclub since a friend of mine owns it."

And then she went to get Abadan. When they came back I could not help but stare. Sure, I have imagined him in things other than his butler uniform (naked for example), but the sight of him in tight fitting black jeans, and a black leather half jacket that exposed his chest to my hungry gaze, it put my fantasies to shame. I unfortunately committed the vulgar act of licking my lips, causing him to smirk at me.

"Like what you see Bocchan?" With a smile that says "I'm sexy and I know it."

"What would give you that impression." I say as haughtily as I can manage while trying to keep my blood from going down stairs. He walks over and whispers breathily in my ear.

"Well, it seemed to me that you were looking me with lust in your eyes."

"Who... I... What..." I stammer. I'm trying my best to hide my erection and stop myself from shivering. Damn it! He's fucking sex on legs!

"Was I mistaken?" He asks huskily, knowing full well he was not.

"I... I..." My face was red now.

"It seems so. Oh well, I'll leave you be to get dressed." He says and sexily walks out of the room.

"Damn bastard." I growl. I have to get rid of my problem somehow. I'm not new to self-pleasure, how can I be when I see the object of my desire everyday, but I don't have time to do so, and I don't want him to hear me, as he is no doubt just down the hall. I try to think of anything that will turn me off. I settle on an image of Grell as the Cheshire cat and it works like a charminar. In fact, I feel kind of sick now. I banish the image from my mind now that it's done it's job.

Now that my "little brother" has calmed down I go to the wardrobe to choose an outfit. Two weeks ago Joan and I were discussing fashion (don't judge) and I mentioned how comfortable my shorts and tank top are, and next thing I know she's asking my color preferences so she can get me more. I asked her why she spoils me so much, she says she never had a little brother before. That made me smile, I mean really smile. I don't know what came over me but I was grinning like an idiot.

My shorts are still short, but my ass is well covered. It is leather so it clings in all the right places. I also choose a fishnet shirt that covers nothing. For the final touch I put on black high heal leather boots that go up to knees. I reach Abadan's chest now so I don't necessarily need the three inch heals (I'm about average height for a man of my time), but I think they make me look hot. If Abadan is going to tease me, then I'll tease him back.

Abadan's POV

I made the most delightful discovery that Bocchan is attracted to me. All I did was go in with my outfit that Joan shoved on me on to see if he was really hungry or if Joan made it up to play dress up. The result was an aroused little demon undressing me with his eyes. Since he has tortured me these last couple of weeks by wearing those absolutely sinful outfits my sister got him, I thought I would have some fun. The blush on his face made me want to kiss him till he couldn't think straight, but as far as I know, it is just his change causing him to experience that lust. I won't take advantage of my little love.

He comes down the stairs in the most sinful outfit yet. Unlike my master, though, I can mask the sent of my arousal, however, these pants make it hard to conceal. Fortunately he isn't looking at me and much less down there. He stretches like a cat and turns to Joan, who's been standing by the door since I decided to have some fun. She nods and we go.

The night club is filled with people, so much so I think we aren't going to get in when she smiles evily at the guard, or bouncer as I have now been informed they are called. We are let in. I see much what I did before, only the mass of people is larger.

"It's a Saturday night so more people are here. You see..." She never got to finish her statement because of a flash of red.

"Jooooaaan!" Grell Sutcliffe yelled as he/she hugged my sister. I expected her to throw him/her (seriously what is it?), but instead she hugs back.

"Seriously Grell you act like you haven't seen me in years when I visited three days ago!" To say I'm surprised is an understatement and by the look on Bocchan's face, I'm not the only one.

"Sutcliffe? What are you doing here?" He asks. Grell turns and looks at him in surprise.

"Phantomhive? I could ask you the same thing. How did Joan get you to come to a nightclub."

"I was unaware you were acquainted with my sister." I say, trying to steer the conversation to what I actually want to know.

"Well Sebby, Joan and I go way back, even before the war began. You never talk about me?" Grell pouts at Joan.

"What am I supposed to say? I have anannoying, flamboyant red shinigami friend?"

"I am surprised you never told me though." I say surprised. Bocchan has decided he's bored of the conversation and gone to dance.

"We all have our secrets brother, even I. You should go dance. I'm going to talk to Grell for a bit." I don't even get a chance to argue before she's dragging the transgender shinigami to the far side of the club.

I sigh and scan the crowd. Unlike last time, I find Bocchan quickly. He's moving in the most - sinful doesn't even begin to describe it- way possible. He moves like he's begging me to bend him over and pound into him in front of everybody. I would be lying if I said I didn't consider it. I want him so bad and a part of me says I should just take him. He's attracted to me and might let me due to his hormones. However, if I do, he may hate me for taking advantage of him. I can't risk that.

I shake my head to get rid of the lustful thoughts. Too describe how irritating it was to see him grinding against another man would be impossible. He hasn't been acting like the prideful Earl he once was. No, he acts like the Ciel that only I knew in the rare moments he took off that cold unfeeling mask. I like it. That is the him that stole my heart, and now he isn't pretending to be someone else. It makes me fall even harder. I wonder when he started doing that. When he threw away the mask and became himself. So much I missed because I was weak. Even now I have moments where I can't look at him because he's being too sexy or cute.

However it's in moments like this that I wish he still had that pridefulness that he showed as an Earl because he definitely wouldn't be wrapping his arms around a mans neak, whispering in his ear, pressing their hips together, doing all these things that make me want to go and show him and everyone else that he belongs to me. I like my lips as I think of how sweet his voice would be calling my name in the midest of ecstasy. I grit my teeth as the man wraps his arms around his waist and starts to lead him away from the dance floor. I notice Joan and Grell following them. I begin to follow too.

I can clearly hear and see everything that unfolds outside the club. They get into the mans car.

"My place or yours?" The man asks. Ciel flashes a wicked grin before climbing over into the drives seat and straddling him.

"Here." He said, grinding their groins together. The man throws his head head head back and moans while Ciel starts licking his neak and his hand snakes down and unzips the mans pants, releasing his erection. Ciel begins to jerk the man off, thumbing the slit before pumping him. The hand not holding his member was teasing the man further by playing with his nipples before sliding down his chest to his navel. The man is a panting moaning mess underneath his ministrations and Ciel is loving every minute of it. The jealousy inside me a is at a boiling point when the man comes into his hand and Ciel sinks his fangs into his neak.

What I wouldn't give to be in that mans place. With Ciel in MY lap, his fangs in MY neak, feeding off ME. Demon mates feed off each other and are forbidden to touch others on such ways. I want to be mates, I have since I met the boy. It's painful to stay were I am and not tear that man to shreds.

After a moment I notice that Ciel has not stopped drinking. Joan goes up to the car and yanks Ciel away from the man, preventing him from killing him. He growls at her and his eyes are bright red.

"Don't take that tone with me mister. You would have killed him if you had gone any longer, and Grell has a different job to do tonight. Isn't that right?' She adds to Grell.

"Yeah, yeah, some chick from alcohol poisoning. This was more interesting though. I didn't know you had that in you short stuff."

"I'm not short." He huffs before he realizes the implications. "You...you were watching?" He asks in horror.

"Indeed my lord we all were." I chime in. He notices me and his face is red, but his expression is one of pure horror. He figits and wipes his sticky hand on his shirt. He is flustered and calls us all perverts before storming off. Joan rolls her eyes.

"Grell, get back to work before I tell Will you were slacking off again. Abadan, I'm taking Ciel back home if you still want to feed, just don't eat a soul ok? We drink blood here." And with that she took off after him. Grell winked and wiggled his/her fingers at me before disappearing into the nightclub. I am left alone and decide to heed her advice and feed as it has been a long time.

Ciel's POV

I can't believe those perverts! Watching me while I did that! I was getting the sweetest taste out of him, not making a porno! I'm fuming as I walk towards the gate and Joan catches up with me.

"Sorry. But I had to be there in case you lost control, and you did. I wasn't really watching you doing that."

"I believe you. Is that why your brother was there too." I flush with embarrassment at the thought him seeing me do that. Does he think I'm a slut now? Is he disgusted by me?

"Maybe. We split up after you went to dance. I needed to talk to Grell."

"Yeah, Grell mentioned a war, what is that about?"

"Well, I don't remember what triggered it, but shinigami and demons have been at war on and off for centuries. Sometimes we coexist tolerably, sometimes we truly have full scale war. I think the time before this one was a little before you were born so you would have been in a time of coexistence. Two decades ago full scale war started up again for some reason, and this time seems to be the most severe." She grimaced. There was a sadness in her eyes like no other. "Grell doesn't care about the war and Will may call me a filthy being, but he doesn't care either. Then there's Undertaker..." At his name she winced as if in pain. I stroke her arm soothingly.

"I knew Undertaker in life, as well as the other two. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to get involved in war."

"I know, it's not that, you see..." She trailed off again.

"You can tell me. I won't tell anyone without your permission." I say.

"Let's get back to your home first. Ok?"

I nod an we walk back home in silence I'm not used to her being so quiet. It makes me nervous. When we FINALLY get back home, she walks to that parlor and sits down saying nothing. I sit down next to her.

"It's ok. You can tell me." She takes a deep breath and starts.

"It was about 16 years ago that Grell introduced me to him. I wanted some information and he's the guy to see, but you already knew that. Anyway, we went to his shop in New Orleans LA, as that is where it was at the time. Now it's in Munich Germany. I asked him my question and made him laugh as payment. He has such a nice laugh. Something clicked inside me and apparently inside him too. I kept going to his shop for the stupidest reasons until I realized what was happening. He's my cor custos." Her eyes were watery with despair.

She had taught me about that. Wasn't hard to figure out mine is Abadan either. They are called a keeper of heart because they can either return your love and keep it safe, giving you power unimaginable, or they can reject you, crushing you're heart and causing you to become sick with heartbreak, which is a slow, painful way to die. That is why demons fear love. The possibility of heartbreak and the death that results from it is scary as anything. As long as we are not rejected and the one we love isn't in love with another we can live fine, but it is still hard.

Apparently, my development as a demon was stunted due to a fractured heart. Meaning it was not broken, I was convinced that I was rejected is some aspect if not fully. Basically, when he called me his eternal curse, I felt like he rejected me even though he hadn't. That's why my true form started to show itself after Abadan stopped being so cold.

"Did he reject you?" I ask, my voice barely a whisper.

"No, in fact, he confessed to me. Said I was his proorízetai mia, or destined one. The problem lies with me."

"How so?"

"The law forbids such a relationship and I am bound by vow to follow the kings orders, including laws. I'm bending the law being friends with shinigami, but I'm not breaking them so it's ok, but a relationship between myself and Undertaker would break that law in direct defiance. I know Undertaker can't wait forever,and that's probably best..."

"Bull shit." I say.

"What?"

"He loves you and I'm sure that the proorízetai mia is the shinigami equivalent of a cor custos. True love will wait as long as it takes. I'm sure he feels the same. Don't you dare think otherwise."

"Thanks Ciel. That makes me feel better."

"No problem. Anything for my neechan." I say and she smiles brilliantly at me. She loves I when I call her sister. Quite frankly I like it too.

"I've gotta get home." She says.

"Do you live with someone?"

"What?"

"You always say you have to leave, not should. Is someone at home waiting for you?"

"Something like that." She smiles and walks out the door.

Joan's POV

After pouring my heart out to Ciel, I go home and am attacked by a little girl.

"Auntie Joan! Auntie Joan! Look at my drawing!" She yelled and showed me and the rest of our family. The noise she made got everyone to come out and greet me.

"Auntie Joan!" the little ones call.

"Welcome home Aunt Joan." Their parents, grandparents, and older siblings call. I smile and look into the brown eyes of the little girl in my arms. This is what I always come home to, and it's a happy existence, but it feels like something is missing, or rather, someone. I sigh as I know who it is.

"Stubid vows." I mumble as I snuggle and play withe the children.

**A/N: hey it's Nevermore. Sorry I took so long. Anyway, lots of stuff revealed and you'll find out more about the people latter. I hope you liked it! Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Side note: it hasn't been brought up but Grell and Will are together in this story.**


	7. Chapter 7 masquerade part 1

**A/N: Hey there,it's Nevermore. So sorry it took me so long. My mother took my phone and since that's what I write on, it took a while. Anyway, enough of my excuses. This chapter actually comes in three parts. One in Abadan's POV, one in Ciel's POV, and one in Joan's POV. Confessions, secrets, trickery and lemons included! On with the story!**

**YOU ARE INVITED**  
_**You and one guest of your choosing are cordially invited to the fall equinox masquerade ball. In this celebration of change and prosperity will be held at the Royal Palace on the 21st day of September at 8:30 pm. Formal wear and masks required. No exceptions.**_

Abadan's POV  
I can't believe what I hold in my hands. I dreamed of going to a equinox celebration since I was a fledgling, but was never allowed to because of the rumors surrounding my sister and I. Normally I would be ecstatic to have received an invitation, but you see, I'm worried about Bocchan. He has been coming into his true form over the last month and a half and with that comes hunger as well was other things, so Joan had been taking him feeding a couple of times a week. Three days ago they came home with him screaming in pain. They blew right past me into his room, Joan yelling about the final transformation. I understood what was going on then. My little master is finally completing his transition. Now, how is that worrisome? Well, they locked me out of his room and after hours of screams and whimpers, Joan comes out, and tells me to let him come out in his own time or face the consequences.

So I waited and I'm still waiting for him to come out of his room. He hasn't left once in three days and I'm starting to get worried. Currently I am pacing in front of the door, waiting for Joan, who has come to check up on him everyday. He allows her into his room and if I wasn't so relieved that he is still ok I would be mad with jealousy.

I wonder if Joan got an invitation as well. If she did that could be a problem. I can't leave Bocchan alone, but it would be bad if I don't go because my invitation no doubt has to do with my place in the competition. Their should only be the most powerful of us left by now. I start to pace faster.

"Stop pacing, you'll wear out the floor boards." Joan said, letting herself in as always.

"Did you get one?" I go straight to the point and wave my invitation.

"You mean my summons? Yeah I did."

I roll my eyes at her. She never cared about all the things we missed. She called them boring social engagements that we were lucky not to have to attend. I guess that's why I found Bocchan's antisocial behavior endearing. It reminded me of her.

"It won't be that bad."

"Says the one who wears a tailcoat everyday. In case you haven't noticed, I prefer casual attire."

"I have noticed. Are you saying you don't have a ball gown?"

"I can make one. I don't have to like it though."

"Come on. Bocchan is waiting still in his room. Has not left once." I change the subject before we get into an argument.

"Of course. Poor Ciel." She pouts.

"And of course you won't tell me what wrong." I glare at her.

"Not for me to tell. Patience dear brother, you'll know when he's ready." She says and disappears up the stairs. When she is up there is the only time I can hear anything coming from the room and that is music. Today it's a song called "seven devils". I laugh. I truly like his music taste. Well, the ball is in three days and I need to figure things out otherwise I'll have a major problem on my hands.

_3 days later_

I still haven't figured anything out and Bocchan still won't come out of of his room. When I went to Joan to see if she had any ideas she rolled her eyes at me.

"Relax. Ciel and I have a plan. I'll be over at 8:15 and you can leave shortly after. I'll take care of the rest."

Coming from anyone else about anyone else that might have made me feel better, but I know those two are plotting something. They have to be.

I look at my reflection as I get ready for the ball. I am so glad Joan told me about a tailor that made amazing formal wear. I would have been laughed at in a tailcoat. I am now wearing a sleek black business jacket with equally sleek slacks. My dress shirt is a crimson red color and my tie is a piece of art. It has swirls of black and crimson in a manner that is not boring, but still looks professional. Last, but not least, a black mask that is so simple that it is perfect. I smirk at myself.

"Damn, you look great frater. Going to be a really lady killer." Joan says at the doorway. I frown at her.

"Thank you, but you don't look ready to go." She didn't. She was in tights and a tank top with sneakers.

"Yeah, Ciel is gonna help me get ready. Don't wait up or you'll be late and it's not fashionable if a man does it."

She waved and grabbed a box she had set down before going upstairs. I growl. I love and hate how close they are. It makes me happy that he has such a good friend, but jealous of their closeness. If she hadn't made it clear that she had a cor custos, and it wasn't my young master, though she refused to tell me who, I would be highly suspicious of their relationship. I sighed aloud. I'll never get a straight answer out of either of them until their plans are executed.

Shaking my head I leave to the palace. I walk up to the gate and present my invitation to the guard. I'm waved through and I feel a tingling all over my skin. I growl. Of course they would force all the guests to be in their true form. I brood a little but am, surprised to find my outfit didn't rip, instead my wings and tail went right through the fabric. Joan must have known something like this would happen, or at leat a situation that I would have to be in my true form.

In this form my hair is an untamed mess that goes to my shoulders. My fangs are prominent, two curled horrns protrude from my head, and my eyes are a bright shade of crimson. My hands can shift between their normal humanlike appearance and large talons that can tear apart the largest of creatures. On my back their is a set of large black wings, blacker than a starless night. Surprisingly, my tail is long and black with no resemblance to any creature I've seen.

I brace myself as I walk to the ballroom for the ridicule I will no doubt receive from my fellows and enter the ballroom with my head held high. There are whispers all around the room and glares from my siblings. It's quite easy to tell who I am since I'm the only living demon with feathery wings. I walk over to my siblings, there are only five of them.

"Telestella, Basiliscus, Padux, Volan, Magcan. I see you all have survived so far." I greet them.

"Yes, and it seems you and your sister are the only others left. Where is that thing anyway?" Volan says, her boney wings twitching in irritation. She is a bat demon and and one of my most annoying siblings.

"She is planning to be, and I quote, 'fashionably late'." I respond.

Telestella huffs and rolls her eyes. I then remember that the scorpion demon wanted to talk to my sister, I guess she never got the chance.

Basiliscus stands there with no emotions. He is a snake demon.

Padux is laughing. She is a lighthearted wolf demon that never really bothered me.

Magcan isn't even paying attention, glaring at anything that moves. He is a rare shark demon and doesn't let anyone forget it.

"I don't know how it has survived this long when it doesn't take any of this seriously." Vulan complains, she feels that my sister still being alive devalues the accomplishment of being in the final seven. I start to get very irritated.

"Maybe because SHE is powerful and SHE is serious when it counts. I believe I recall when we were fledglings during training and SHE beat you, EVERY TIME." I say, tired of her degrading my sister, especially by calling her an 'it'. She growled at me and put a claw to my throat. I didn't even flinch.

"Talk to me again you disgusting natum angelus!" Gasps were heard around us.

"My brother is no more a natum angelus than you. Especially since any and all angel blood came from the parent we share. It would do you well to think before you speak." Joan comes in, wearing an absolutely gorgeous red dress; the skirt flows behind her as she walks and the top is sleeveless with a beautiful silver dragon design around her waist like a belt. Surprisingly she looks the same as she always does.

"Says the freak with no true form!" Vulan retorts.

"I do have a true form but what I am is my secret and I choose to keep it as such. You would no how to get past the spell on the Palace if you were not a lazy illiterate buffoon." She says simply, as if she were simply commenting on the weather. I cannot help but chuckle and Vulan glared at us.

"You children of the last wife think you can talk like that to your superiors! I'll show you!"

Vulan launched herself at Joan, claws drawn. Joan dodges smoothly and hits her quickly and precisely on the junction where the skull meets the neak. Vulan falls to the ground and clutches her head in pain.

"As much as I would like to play with you some more I don't think the king would approve. Am I correct your majesty?" She turns to the previously empty throne where our father now sits and bows, as does everyone else.

"Indeed. Such childish behavior is unbefitting of someone of my blood. This is a celebration of the equinox, a changing of seasons and to see the prospects for my successor since there are so few. I am quite disappointed at the display I have been shown. Vulan, you are weak and fell under one blow. You succumbed to the anger instead of controlling it. One such as you cannot be superior to another of my blood." The king spoke.

The room was silent. Vulan was pale and Joan stood impassively. It was strange to see so little emotion on her face, but I understood that this was one of those serious times I talked about.

"Now, I expect no more trouble and let us continue with the celebration!" The king ended happily, yet the threat was still very clear. People awkwardly started to dance again but after a moment things were back to normal. Joan came over to me and smiled.

"Told ya it was better to miss it."

"You were wrong about it being boring though." I smile back.

"It would be if we weren't here."

"Possibly."

"I'm going dance, even though it's the stupid waltz. See you later."

She leaves and I sigh. I didn't even bother to ask what she did with Bocchan since I'm sure the answer will be along the lines of 'you'll see' and a smirk. I go to the wall and watch her dance. She dances with several different men and women so I can only assume her cor custos is not here. Strange that she didn't bring him or her.

I am tapped on the shoulder and I turn to see a cat demon! He has long blueish black hair that went just past his shoulders and the most adorable little cat ears atop his head. He is petite and wearing a sapphire blue suit. His blue-black tail was long and swung behind him. I couldn't see his face/mask as he kept his head down.

The small cat demon did a cross between a bow and a curtsey. That is a traditional way for a male to ask another to lead them in a dance. I bow like a normal gentleman and I offer my hand. As soon as he takes it the most pleasant tingle runs through my veins and I jerk slightly in surprise. I know this sensation of course, but I haven't felt it since Bocchan was human, as that was the last time I allowed myself to touch him.

"Bocchan?" I know it's him, but I'm still in shock.

He looks up and smiles at me. I do mean smile. It is breath taking. His eye with the contract is covered by his mask, understandably, but his other eye is accented by the sapphire mask. He tugs slightly on my arm to signal me to lead him on to the dance floor. He is surprisingly good at the follow position. We dance and dance and at some point we started to stare into each other's eyes and never stopped. My heart was pounding. I have him, in MY arms, dancing and he is smiling, at ME. I feel so happy at the moment.

Eventually, after hours (felt like seconds) of dancing he guided me out of the ballroom. We went into the gardens and walked around, never letting go of each other's hand. I finally broke the silence.

"So, you're a cat demon." I say stupidly. He laughs though. He has a beautiful laugh.

"Yeah, now you can see why I didn't want to come out of my room. I mean, how do you tell a cat obsessed moron you're a cat?"

"Well, I'm not surprised, cats always remind me of you." I let slip.

"Really?" He asked. He sounded, hopeful?

"Yes. Strong and feisty yet cute and loving, even if you had a strange way or showing it." He blushed. I really want to lean down and kiss him senseless.

"Abadan... I need to ask you something." He looked away as he said this. He's being so shy it's adorable.

"Ask away."

"I..." He bit his lip. "How do you feel about me?"

I am surprised and don't answer right away. He seems to take it the wrong way.

"I understand if you hate me. I was awful to you in life and then I became a demon, damning you to eternal servitude with no reward and even though I didn't choose to become one I still should have realized Claude tricked me and..." I can't take it anymore. I pull him into my arms and kiss him. He is freezes before wrapping his arms around my neak and responding. We move our lips together and I move my tongue against bottom lip, asking for entrance. He hesitates before letting my tongue explore his moist cavern. He tastes incredible. I map out his mouth and he moans before rubbing his own tongue against mine. I let out an appreciative growl and hold him closer.

When we eventually stop he looks at me with hope in his eyes

"I could never hate you. I've told you that I don't and never have."

"Then why were you so cold? I can't think of any other explanation."

"It's complicated. I didn't want you to see and make fun of me."

"See what?"

"That I love you." I finally confessed. He stares at me a moment and I dread his response.

"Please tell me this is not a dream nor some sick joke." He pleaded.

"Ciel..." He gasps at my use of his name. "I have loved you since the moment I met you but I thought I could never have you. After you became a demon I was afraid you would change into something like the rest of my kin. The ones who mocked and ridiculed my sister and I so I acted rashly in seeing if you were a demon or not. When I realized you didn't change into a monster I felt regret and I was cursed to eternally watch over my cor custos, yet knowing they could never return my love..." I trailed off as Ciel tightened his hold on me and buried his face in my neak.

"You're an idiot." He says into my neak.

"Why is that?"

"Because I love you, you dolt. I have since I was human." He admits. I pull his face to mine and look for any signs of deceit and, finding nothing but truth and love, kiss him hard.

"Bocchan..."

"You had no problem saying my name earlier."

"Ciel" I practically purr. "Will you be my mate?"

"Nothing would make me happier.

**A/N: Nevermore here, that's it for this part. The lemon will be in Ciel's POV cause I'm evil that's why. I'd like to thank everyone for the awesome reviews and a special thanks to Saga for introducing me to the song "seven devils" I like it very much. Ok I've been listening to it like it's crack but that's not the point. Anyway I'll hopefully have the next part up tomorrow but my mom is a fickle being so I may not get the chance. I'll see you in the next chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8 masquerade part 2

**A/N: Nevermore here with the next part of the masquerade chapter. This one is the lemon and truly only a little bit of plot so if you don't want to read about two boys having butt sex, then just skip to the authors note at the end and I'll give you the gist. On with the story!**

**YOU ARE INVITED**

_**You and one guest of your choosing are cordially invited to the fall equinox masquerade ball. In this celebration of change and prosperity will be held at the Royal Palace on the 21st day of September at 8:30 pm. Formal wear and masks required. No exceptions.**_

Ciel's POV

When Joan showed me the invitation and came up with a plan, I never thought it would amount to anything, but I had to try. So I came as her guest. After that scene with his siblings was over I was confronted by one of them, the one with massive sharp teeth and scaley grayish skin. I also saw something poking out of his back, but couldn't determine what it was.

"You're a cat demon, but they don't exist." He says bluntly.

"Obviously I do. What about you? You don't look like a regular demon." I growl at him.

"I am the rare shark demon! There are not many aquatic based demons you know. I am the strongest most vicious demon in hell!..." He went on but I took the opportunity to escape. What a megalomaniac. Now to find Abadan. The shark came to brag to me before I could find him. Honestly, I know my kind is rare, but to think they don't exist? Idiot.

I'm having a hard time finding him so I lean against a wall and watch the dancing, scanning for him as I do. I then notice I'm not the only wallflower. I look up and see a absolutely drop dead sexy creature before me. His hair is wild and untamed in a way that makes him look like a glorious hero just come from the battlefield. His fangs are visible, giving him an air of danger that was definitely arousing. Two curled horns sit upon his head, powerful and dignified. His eyes are a bright shade of crimson that completes the whole tall dark and handsome look. His tail is long and black with no resemblance to any creature I've seen. As if he wasn't hot enough, on his back there is a set of large black feathery wings, darker than a starless night. Wait, feathery?! That's Abadan! How could he ever think his true from repulsive when it's so sexy?

I gather my courage and keep my head down. It's time to execute plan, "find out if he loves me back". Joan told me he will be able to recognize me by touch if I am his cor custos, so she hid my scent and why I spent the last three days in my room. Well, that and I'm still scared for him to see me like this. I can't let that get in the way.

I lightly tap him on the shoulder and he turns to me. I'm watching him through my bangs and he seems surprised. I do that curtsey/bow thing Joan taught me to ask him to lead me in a dance. He bows in response and I place my hand in his. Electricity runs through my veins and heart beats fast. It's the first time we've touched since I became a demon and I can't think of anything more wonderful than the feeling of his touch.

"Bocchan?" I hear him ask in surprise. I look up and smile at him.

_He felt it too!_

I pull him to dance and fortunately I now have the stamina to dance longer because as we dance we get lost in out own little world. Eventually, after hours (felt like seconds) of dancing I guided him out of the ballroom. Joan had given me directions. We went into the gardens and walked around, never letting go of each other's hand. I am afraid to speak in case I break the spell of this perfect night, but he eventually broke the silence.

"So, you're a cat demon." He says awkwardly. I laugh.

"Yeah, now you can see why I didn't want to come out of my room. I mean, how do you tell a cat obsessed moron you're a cat?"

"Well, I'm not surprised, cats always remind me of you."

"Really?" I asked. My heart pounds in my chest. Could be really like me?

"Yes. Strong and feisty yet cute and loving, even if you had a strange way or showing it." I blushed. He really thinks I'm strong and cute?

"Abadan... I need to ask you something." I looked away as I said this. I dread asking it but I need to know for sure.

"Ask away."

"I..." i bite my lip. "How do you feel about me?"

He doesn't answer and I start to think Joan was wrong. He doesn't love me. He probably hates me.

"I understand if you hate me. I was awful to you in life and then I became a demon, damning you to eternal servitude with no reward and even though I didn't choose to become one I still should have realized Claude tricked me and..." I babble until he pulls me into his arms and kisses me. I freeze.

_He's kissing me! This is to good to be true!_

I wrap my arms around his neak and respond eagerly. We move our lips together and I feel his tongue asking for entrance. I hesitate a little before letting his tongue explore my mouth. He tastes incredible. He maps out my mouth and I moan. Wanting more, I rub my own tongue against his. I hear an appreciative growl and his hold on me tightens.

When we eventually stop I am breathless and hopeful.

"I could never hate you. I've told you that I don't and never have." He says.

"Then why were you so cold? I can't think of any other explanation."

"It's complicated. I didn't want you to see and make fun of me."

"See what?"

"That I love you." He confessed. I can't do anything but stare at him fo a moment and hope he doesn't call some cruel April Fools or I wake up..

"Please tell me this is not a dream nor some sick joke." I pleaded softly.

"Ciel..." I gasp at his use of my name, he's never called me that before. "I have loved you since the moment I met you but I thought I could never have you. After you became a demon I was afraid you would change into something like the rest of my kin. The ones who mocked and ridiculed my sister and I so I acted rashly in seeing if you were a demon or not. When I realized you didn't change into a monster I felt regret and I was cursed to eternally watch over my cor custos, yet knowing they could never return my love..." He trailed off as I tightened my hold on him and buried my face in his neak.

"You're an idiot." I say into his neak.

"Why is that?"

"Because I love you, you dolt. I have since I was human." I admit. He pulls my face to his and studies my face for a moment, before kissing me hard.

"Bocchan..."

"You had no problem saying my name earlier." _And I really liked it._

"Ciel" He purrs seductively. "Will you be my mate?"

"Nothing would make me happier."

He lifts me into his arms and kisses me rougher than before. It is absolutely mind blowing. There is hardly a battle for dominance as I submit easily. I might have fought more if I was human, but as a neko demon, a naturally submissive creature, I'm happy to submit and feel his possessiveness.

Before I know it he is laying me down on my bed in our mansion (when did we get home?) and kissingy neak, making me moan as he finds and teases a sensitive spot.

"Mmmm, Ciel do you understand what you just agreed to?" He asks as he teases me further by reaching under my shirt and playing with my niples.

"Yes...Ah! Joan gave...oh! a book on... Mmm! mates!" I manage to say as he started to nip at my neak and pinch my niples. He hums in approval. He unbuttons my suit and I undo his tie. I undo the buttons and he shrugs off the jacket. I smile as his beautiful wings pass through it. I then reach out to stroke them. He moans and leans into the touch, only for him to move away.

"I'm sorry you had to see me in this form..." I kiss him, stopping him before he could start.

"Abadan, do you know what I thought when I first saw you this evening?" I ask when we part. He shakes his head. "I thought that the man before me is the sexiest demon alive. Do you have any idea just how arousing you are in this form? Now hurry up. I'm a very turned on, very impatient kitty that needs his sexy raven."

I could see his eyes darken with lust and I am pinned to the mattress. The clothes are off in the next few seconds, laying gods know where in the room. I can clearly see his perfectly sculpted body. If we weren't demons I would swear that the gods created him just for me. His chest is firm and smooth. His skin is soft, but covered in scars. I remember were a few of them came from, but there are too many for them to have have been in my life time. I start to trace them before he holds both my hands above my head with one hand as the other travels down my neak, brushes my shoulder, and down to my nipples, taking one into his hand and the other into his mouth. I'm a panting, moaning mess beneath him.

"A-Abadan! Please let me touch you!" I moan out. I feel him smirk against my skin. He releases my hands and trails his tongue down my torso. I bury one hand in his silky hair and the other moves to stoke his wings. He growls in pleasure. He moves down to my navel and licks around my bellybutton before dipping it in. I let out a moan and arch my back. It feels so good! Then he trails lower, goes past my weeping member and starts to nibble on the sensitive inside of my thighs. I'm crying out and moaning in pleasure, but I want more.

"P-please, Abadan! Sto-op teasing! I need you!" I cry out.

"Hmm. You are impatient aren't you kitten." He says in a low voice. He places three fingers to my lips. "Suck on them." He whispers huskily while nibbling on my cat ear. I moan again before taking the fingers into my mouth. While I wet his fingers he goes down once again, only this time he licks my member from base to tip before taking me into his mouth. I growl around his fingers as I resist the urge to thrust my hips. I wet the fingers as best I can before he pulls them out, a string of saliva connecting them to my lips. He runs them down my torso and sucks extra hard. I know I'm close. He inserts a finger into my entrance. It feels so good as he thrusts the digit in and out of me, rubbing my walls.

"A-Abadan I-I'm so cl-close." I warn him and then he crooks his finger, hitting my prostate and I cum with a cry of his name so loud that if I was in the state of mind to think, I would be glad we didn't have neighbors. He swallows my seed and sits up a little while still streaching me. He licks his lips and adds another finger.

"Tell me Ciel, have you done this to yourself before? Have you stuck your own fingers into your tight little hole that's sucking my fingers in so eagerly? Did you thrust them in and out until you found that special spot and fuck yourself into bliss?" He whispered all this in my ear while scissoring me and adding a third finger. I'm hard again and press on those fingers wantonly. He smirks at me. "Well Ciel?" He makes it clear he wants an answer.

"I have..." I whimper in embarrassment and pleasure.

He smirks and pulls out his fingers, making me whine from the loss. I feel his own rock hard member rub my entrance teasingly. I didn't get a good look at it before but now I see that he is rather, if you'll excuse the pun, _blessed _in that area. He kisses me hard and rough as he thrusts in to me. He swallows my moans and I dig my nails into his back. Yes, it hurts but at this point I am starting to think I'm a masochist, since the pain is only heightening my pleasure. He is staying still to let me adjust and so I rock my hips, asking him to move. He growls appreciatively and plus out till only the head it in and then trusts it back in quickly, hitting my sweet spot on the first try. I cry out and meet his thrusts, incoherently begging for him to go harder and faster until he's thrusting into me at a pace only a demon could achieve. We both gave into our animal instincts as our moans, growls, and cries of the other's name fill the air. He growls about how tight I am and how much he loves me in my ear and we are both close to coming. He licks up the vein in my neak and sinks his fangs in. I cry out and cum again as he feeds off me. He cums inside me and the feeling of his white hot cum coating my walls and marking me as his made my orgasm even more intense. He kept thrusting lightly, riding out our orgasms be for collapsing on top of me.

I smile and pet his wings again. I love them and every other part of him, though I have to say his wings make him look absolutely stunning. He starts to shift off of me but I stop him by holding him tightly. He chuckles and pulls out, making me wince at the empty feeling. Then there is a tingling in my eye and I smile every wider than before. I know the Faustion Contract is shifting into a mate mark. I'm guessing the the contract is officially void and I couldn't be happier. I don't want to be his "master", I just want to be "his Ciel".

I snuggle closer and he flips us so I'm on his chest. He is grinning like a loon as he looks at the new mark in my eye. He kisses me sweetly and pets me. I can't help it, I purr and snuggle even closer. He wraps his wings protectively around me. In that moment, as far as I'm concerned, I am the happiest, safest, most loved demon in the world.

"Mmmm, Ciel, we should get cleaned up now." He says and I bush. I almost forgot about the huge mess I made. I unwillingly relent and say he'll run us a bath. The "us" part didn't escape my attention and I smirked. _Eternity's starting to sound good._

I get up and streach, as I do, Abadan's cum trickles down my thighs. I smile and walk over to the window, feeling absolutely blissful. That changes when I look out the window.

"Abadan!" I call, panicked. He comes running back and I point out the window be fore he can even ask. His face turn into one of panic as well.

What we saw was the palace, being engulfed in white flames, the type holy beings use. Gods, and angels are the only ones who can use them. We look at each other and the question in our eyes is the same.

_Is Joan alright?_

We clean up and dress quickly. We rush to the burning palace and see demons and shinigami, fighting to the death. I spot Grell and William off to the side, only fighting when attacked. I sneak over to them, Abadan following carefully.

"Grell!" I say so the others don't hear me. Grell turns and motions to William to follow. When we are away from the fighting, Grell hugs me tight.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Over the last month we talked and actually became friends. I'm not sure I can ever fully forgive him for killing Madame Red, but he's not so bad when you get to know him. The second thing I hated him for was a hoax all along to get Williams attention.

"Grell, where is Joan?" Grell looks worriedly at William and he speaks for the first time tonight.

"When we attacked the king dragged her by the hair into a secret passage and since then the king has reemerged, but Azerel has not. But, when he emerged he had blood all over him." Abadan's eyes widen he bolts into the ruined castle. I barely managed to follow him. He goes down a hidden passageway. The air is thick with the scent of blood. More specifically, Joan's blood. We move even faster until we reach the end. There is a torture room that any sadistic madman would kill for. Fortunately we are not met with the sight of a corpse. In fact, there is no one here. The only sign that anyone was here recently was the fresh blood on the walls and ground.

"This... This is where he tortures traitors." Abadan says, his hands shaking a little. I wrap my arms around him and he lifts me up. We comfort each other and sneak past the fighting back to our home. We are both scared for our sister as we cuddle in bed telling ourselves she's fine, then remembering how much blood we found.

_Please, I don't want to loose my family a third time._

**A/N: Well, Ciel meets a bragging shark, makes love with Abadan, and discovers that Joan was tortured and is now missing. Find out what happened in the masquerade part 3! Sorry if my lemon sucked, it's my first time writing one out. Don't be shy and tell me what you think. So thanks again for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I'll see you in the next chapter! Which will probably be here in a week. If I can get it to you sooner I will. Till then, Chao!**


	9. Chapter 9 masquerade part 3

**A/N: Nevermore here. I know I'm a couple of days late, but this was really long. Anyway this is the final part to the masquerade. Secrets are revealed and and Joan is the center if it all! WARNING: DESCRIPTIVE TORTURE. Enjoy!**

**YOU ARE INVITED**

_**You and one guest of your choosing are cordially invited to the fall equinox masquerade ball. In this celebration of change and prosperity will be held at the Royal Palace on the 21st day of September at 8:30 pm. Formal wear and masks required. No exceptions.**_

Joan's POV

I read over my summons a couple of times and frown. I hate formal gatherings. Unbeknownst to my brother I've actually gone to a few under a disguise on his Majesty's orders. This time however it seems I'll be going as myself, as it says in the letter I got with it.

**_Dear Azerel, _**

**_ You are ordered to attend the ball as your human self. I know you know how to do so. On the night of the ball the gates must be kept open so demons can come and go from the party to their overworld residence. I trust there will be no problems._**

**_Signed,_**

**_His Royal Highness,_**

**_ Lucifer C. Hastam_**

The king expects to much sometimes, but I have to follow his orders so it shall be done. Being the gate keeper sucks, but the power was passed to me from my mothers line, much to everyone involved's horror. It complicates so many things since the power of the gates was never supposed to be in the royal line. The only reason my mother married the king was to settle the dispute that arose, and she was thought to be infertile. Then Abadan and I were born and things were thrown into chaos as I showed signs of the power. I still remember how I first heard about it.

_*Flashback*_

_I heard there was going to be an important meeting and, being the curious imp I was, I snuck in and listened in. A woman, who I later discovered was my mother's sibling, was yelling at the king and his council_

_"This is an outrage! My boy should be the next gatekeeper not that little nobody my sibling birthed! It and its sibling should never have been born in the first place! I demand this be rectified!"_

_"And how do you propose we do so? Even if we kill her there is no guarantee your child will receive the power. All we can do is wait till the princess is of age to gain her true form and hope she is an arachnid or something of the like and not the wyvern." A sensible member of the council reasoned._

_'Princess?' I thought 'They are either talking about myself or my female siblings. Mother wasn't supposed to have children, could it be about me?'_

_"What about when it comes time for your heir to be chosen? That thing cannot become the queen. Our family will not allow it! Besides, the gods have forbidden the power of the gates to be in the royal line!"_

_"We cannot control these things! We also cannot risk being without a gatekeeper for the next two generations! Without one the gates will close permanently!"_

_"Don't tell me about the gates! My clan are the gatekeepers. I know more about them than all of you combined! Those natum angelus aren't even_ _fit to live in hell much less be called a prince or princess!"_

_At this point I know they are talking about me. I've been called that many times before. It's a derogatory term used to describe fallen angels, the lowest class of citizen in hell. It means "angel born"._

_"Enough." The King's voice rings out. He did not raise it, but it reverberated throughout the hall with enough strength to startle the visitor. "Since you know so much about the gates, you should know the power chooses whom to be with by who can control it best. Yes, this will be troublesome when the competition starts, whenever that will be. We cannot have a gatekeeper be Queen, and I will bind her to me to see that she does not. However, we cannot kill her, that leaves some royal blood outside the monarch and their children, which is unacceptable. We will discuss the solution at a later date however, as I have other business to attend to. I suggest you leave Rosalinda. Council dismissed." _

_I left as well and I started to cry. 'Are my brother and I so undesirable?'_

_"Azy? You ok?" Abadan shows up. _

_'He would be a good king.' I think to myself. 'He is fair, just, and kind. He wouldn't discriminate just because someone is different. I need him to become king, for the good of Hell.'_

_*end flashback*_

After that I begged him to do whatever it takes to be king. I knew I was ready to die if I had to for this to happen. Fortunately I don't HAVE to, I just need to be in the final two and the other decides my fate. They can kill me and have the power for themselves, though if everyone wasn't so affected by sloth they would read and figure out they can't use it because they have no human blood. Only my brother could since he is of the same blood. Not that I knew that then. Really, I was deemed unfit to rule and they had an excuse to take me out.

I stretch and go to finish cooking dinner. Humans have such strange tastes, but I do enjoy making the dishes, even if I'm cooking enough for a restaurant. I've watched over this family for generations. Ever since I met a young boy who was lost with no memory, around the time Ciel was alive actually, maybe a bit after. I took care of him, his kids, their kids, and so on and so forth. Now I am here, in a huge mansion, four families and three generations. Hell, there are 22 people in this house, not including me or the baby that's on the way. They all have there own lives and only a few grow up and stay here. Actually, if I count how many people I look after, it would reach the hundreds. Now that I think about it, Caroline in Texas' birthday is coming up...

"Auntie Joan?" A small voice calls. I look down it is Juliet. She is the youngest at three years old and loves to jump me when I get home now that she can walk and jump.

"¿Quid est parvulus?" I ask. All the kids learn Latin like they do English.

"I want to know why you look so sad. Is it Ciel?" She asks. It's a little hard to make out since she us three and mumbles like no Ines business,but I get it.

"A bit. He is terrified at what my brother's reaction will be to him being a cat, but I'll think of something to get them together, maybe at the ball..." I smile wickedly as an idea forms in my head. I make a note to talk to Ciel and call everyone for dinner. They eat and I watch all of them, lost in my own thoughts.

"Auntie? When will uncle Undertaker come and live with us?" Juliet asks out of the blue and everyone stares.

"I'm not sure that will ever happen sweetie. Undertaker my never live with us."

"Then will you live wit him?"

"Juliet..." Her mother, Ariel, warns.

"Sweetie, I may never live with him, at all."

"But you love him."

"Sweetie, this may be hard for you to understand, but I may not be here this time next year..."

The adults at the table grew silent. Juliet was confused, but was hushed by her mother. They finish eating in silence. I think about everything coming up and excuse myself to go to my brothers home. Talk to Ciel, execute plan, try to have fun at the ball, and get through this competition. That is my list of to do right now. And get stuff for Ciel and I to wear. Ugh. I hate dresses.

The rest of the evening goespredictably. Abadan's being a worry wort, Ciel's being a pussy (pun intended) but agreed to my plan, and I leave a little annoyed, but happy things will be set in motion. I go home straight after and start working on three outfits.

_3days later_

It's the day of the ball. I am dreading going, especially since I won't have a mission to keep me occupied. I suppose he sees this a a gift to be able to go as myself, but frankly it would be the worst I've ever received. Unlike my brother, I am nto a fan of formal dance. Hell, until recent years I couldn't say I liked dancing at all. In fact, it wasn't till the 1920's that dancing got interesting.

I visit my brother first in the suit I tailored for him, not that he knows that. He is predictably irate since I won't let him know my plans. I then go up to Ciel's room where he looks nervous and wet.

"I said you should shower beforehand, not try to drown yourself." I smirk at him. He glares back.

I'm not sure I can go through with this. I mean what if..."

"Stop right there. No 'what ifs' tonight. You are going to the ball and you are getting you prince."

"Can you be more corny?"

"A lot, but let's get down to business."

While humming "make a man out of you" from Mulan, because I can't say those words without the song coming to my mind, I hide his scent and help him into the outfit. His tail likes to be difficult.

"And here I thought I was done with eye patches." He grumbles when he sees the mask.

"We can't have anyone see the contact mark, otherwise they will try to harm you."

"I know, I know! It is still annoying."

I smile at him and go to the next room to get ready. Once we are ready we make our way to the palace. As we get close I mutter a simple incantation under my breath.

_potentiis inferioribus, _

_clamavi ad te,_

_ sermonem meum mysteria celare veritatem,_

_ die mendacium et fur _

_oculis sic fiat_

My form does not shift as we enter the castle because of it. Ciel has yet to discover how to change out of his. I present him as my guest and we enter the ballroom. I tell him to go help himself to some blood punch at the refreshment table before confronting Abadan. He walks off and I approach my siblings in time to hear Vulan, that miserable bat demon, insult my brother.

"Talk to me again you disgusting natum angelus!" She yell at him. I am infuriated, but I keep my calm.

"My brother is no more a natum angelus than you. Especially since any and all angel blood came from the parent we share. It would do you well to think before you speak." I say warningly and they all turn to look at me.

"Says the freak with no true form!" Vulan retorts, she was never the sharpest tool in the shed.

"I do have a true form but what I am is my secret and I choose to keep it as such. You would no how to get past the spell on the Palace if you were not a lazy illiterate buffoon." I says simply, masking my anger and irritation as indifference. My brorher chuckled and Vulan glared at us, not finding the situation amusing at all.

"You children of the last wife think you can talk like that to your superiors! I'll show you!"sh screams.

Vulan launched herself at me, claws drawn. I dodge smoothly and hit her quickly and precisely on the junction where the skull meets the neak, a weak spot I learned in my training. Vulan falls to the ground and clutches her head in pain. During this I sense our host's arrival.

"As much as I would like to play with you some more I don't think the king would approve. Am I correct your majesty?" I turns to the previously empty throne where our father now sits and bow, as does everyone else.

"Indeed. Such childish behavior is unbefitting of someone of my blood. This is a celebration of the equinox, a changing of seasons and to see the prospects for my successor since there are so few. I am quite disappointed at the display I have been shown. Vulan, you are weak and fell under one blow. You succumbed to the anger instead of controlling it. One such as you cannot be superior to another of my blood." The king spoke. As much as I know he wants to, he can't berate me because I acted in self-defense without emotion. He knew he had nothing in me at the moment.

The room was silent. Vulan was pale and I stood impassively still. Like hell I'll let these idiots see anything of what I'm feeling.

"Now, I expect no more trouble and let us continue with the celebration!" The king ended happily, yet the threat was still very clear and like usual, directed at me.. People awkwardly started to dance again but after a moment things were back to normal. I went over to my brother and smiled.

"Told ya it was better to miss it."

"You were wrong about it being boring though." He smiled back.

"It would be if we weren't here."

"Possibly."

"I'm going dance, even though it's the stupid waltz. See you later."

After that display there are plenty of men and women willing to dance with me. Demons are attracted to power and they saw a bit of mine. I dance with partner after partner until I'm too bored and walk off toward the garden.

When I get there I am greeted with the sight of my brother and Ciel making out. I smirk and go back inside to block the way to the garden, insuring their privacy. Knowing how long both of them have held out I wouldn't be surprise if they do it right there in the garden. I try not to think about it because as hot as the both are, they are my brothers. I sigh when I can't stop a few images, people are not kidding when they say virgins have the lewdest imaginations. It is in the middle of my irritating thoughts that Telestella comes over to me.

"Hello sister." She says casually. My eyes narrow.

"Don't call me that. We are not and never have been close enough to warrant that title." I growl.

Calling someone by a familiar title (mom, dad, sister, brother, etc.) means they are very close to you. It is the equivalent of calling someone by their first name in Japan. Endearing if you have permission, disrespectful if you do not.

"We can be. I have a proposition for you." She smiles.

"Not interested." I try to blow her off, but then she says something I did not expect to here.

"Ah, but my sweet wyvern, you should be."

"How do you..."

"Know? I did a bit of digging. I can help you break free of the king."

"And why would you do that? I know you. You don't do anything unless there is something in it for you."

"Clever as always. There is a price. Stop helping Abadan."

"Never."

"Oh? I'm not asking you to kill him. I'm asking you to vanish. Leave him to fight for himself. Surely you trust him enough to be able to win on his own."

"You have some trick up your sleeve and I'm in the way is all I hear. I would never betray my brother like that. For anything."

"Not even for a siler haired shinigami named Anubis?"

My eyes widen. _How does she know about Undertaker? _

"Yes, I know about him. How long do you expect him to wait for you? Don't you want to be with him? I'm sure he would be ecstatic to have his proorízetai mia by his side instead of constantly rejecting him. It must hurt him so much. I can only imagine."

I remain silent. I can't speak. She has found my Achilles heel. Yet, I cannot accept her offer. I can't betray my brother. At the same time, I cannot deny it. I cannot say no, it is too tempting. I bite my lip.

"How long do I have to decide?" I ask. She grins wickedly.

"Sleep on it. Tell me your answer tomorrow." And with that she leaves.

I want to curl up in a corner and think about this, but I don't get the chance. The king calls me. I check the garden and my brothers are gone. Reassured, I go to the king.

"You are wondering why I wanted you to come to this ball." He says, skipping the pleasantries as usual.

"Yes your Excellency." I respond as I have been taught.

"I don't approve of you choice in ally."

"I would expect nothing less."

"You seemed to have a nice chat with Telestella. What about."

"Threats and empty promises sir. Nothing more."

"Hmm. I expect her to win you know. I would have preferred her brother, but yours killed him before the competition even began."

"His punishment for stealing as soul would have been death anyway."

"Stop speaking."

"Yes your Excellency."

"Good. I will not have either of you as my successor. You two might as well be bastards for all Hell cares, and I cannot allow bastards to ascend to the throne. I..."

He was interrupted by a large crash and an army of shinigami marched into the ballroom. I spotted Grell and Will among them and grew scared.

"I can believe I wasn't invited to a party! Will dear, we should have some kind of ball like this at headquarters! What do you think?" Grell babbled to Will. To others it seems obnoxious, but I know it is because he is nervous. He doesn't want to be here.

"Why.." I start but I am grabbed roughly by the hair and dragged by the king.

"Destroy them!" He yells and drags me down a secret passage I know all to well. I don't fight, he could just order me back, but I am terrified.

When we reach the torture room, he throws me against the wall like a rag doll. He then lifts me up by one hand and nails it to the wall with a large nail made of shadow. I cry out. It hurts so much and the blood is all over the the place. He nails my other hand, my feet and my torso to the wall before getting a whip.

"Care to tell me how shinigami were able to get into hell?!"

"I wish I could, but that is out of my power." That was not what he wanted hear and brought the whip across my face, leaving a gash on my cheek.

"You know as well as I that only demons can move in and out of the gates even with the gates wide open. So tell me, how are they here, in my castle?!"

"I don't know!" Another crack of the whip this time the blood leaks from my eye, running down my face like a crimson tear.

"Oh? You are the gatekeeper! How did they get here?!"

"I don't know! I had nothing to do with this!" This time he threw a dagger into my shoulder penetrating through my bone and all the way to the wall.

"I don't believe you! Nothing else could let them in!"

"It's not even in my power! I cannot lie to you your Excellency! Our bond forbids it."

"Then tell me, do you know any of the shinigami that came tonight?" I bite my tongue and remain silent. He whips me again. "You do know them! And you expect me to believe that you have no part in this attack?"

"I have nothing to do with the attack, I recognize two of the shinigami, that's all!"

"Then tell me, what can cause this! What can open the gates to the gods!"

"I don't know! Only I can open them! Me and..." My eyes widen as I realize what I was about to say._ But, that's impossible, it's been lost for centuries..._

"What?! What is it you impertinent girl!" He asks impatiently and whips me once more.

"The Sword of Michael! It can cause a rift between dimensions that any being can cross, but it has been lost since Michael cast Lucifer into Hell! They can't have it!" I cry.

"Michael..." He murmurs, eyes glowing red. "It would be an angel like you and your filthy brother. You know what I wanted to tell you up there? If your brother defeats everyone else and let's you live, I will order you to fight against him. He won't stand a chance against both of us." His words an laughter hurt more than any torture device ever could. He tosses the whip aside and grabs his sword, then leaves. I decide to get out of here, since he didn't tell me to stay. I rip my right hand of the wall with a scream. I then try to use my half torn hand to try and get the others out, to no avail.

"Fuck." I say out loud. I mentally brace myself for pain and tear myself off the wall. Blood gushes all over the place and if I was human I would long be dead. As it is I feel weak and lightheaded. I start to slowly heal as I grow my wings and exit the tunnel opposite the way the king went. I fly through the gate and to my home, only half healed. I collapse on the doorstep and there is a commotion inside. Gasps and whisper all around me and u am lifted up before I collapse.

I awake an hour later, healed and knowing what I have to do about Telestella's offer. My family protests, but I get up and write two letters and a spell.

**A/N: Soooo, you can all hate me now. This is the last we will see of Joan for a bit, but she will be back! Don't worry about that! So, thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! I really love you guys. See you in the next chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey, so I finally got my phone back after my mom lost it, but I only have it for today so I cut this chapter short. I'm sorry. Enjoy and happy Easter!**

Ciel's POV

I wake up with my head on a firm chest. I look up and smile to see a sleeping Abadan. He is still in his true form, and he looks simply amazing. I snuggle back into his side and I feel him chuckle.

"Good morning kitten." He says sweetly.

"Morning Abadan." I murmur against his skin. He laughs again and pets my head, causing me to purr. I look back up at him and smile. I crawl up and kiss him. It is soft and sweet, filled with love. I sigh when we part.

"I really don't want to leave this bed." I pout, knowing we will have to get up and face reality.

Shinigami have invaded Hell.

Joan was tortured and is missing.

The competition is drawing close to its end.

"I don't want to either, but we have to. We need to find out what's going on." He says sensibly.

I sigh again and get up only to be hugged from behind.

"I love you, and I need you to stay safe. Promise me you will." He said, holding me tightly.

"I promise. I love you too, and I have every intention of spending eternity with you. I'm not going to cut it short by even a second." I say as I lean into him. Then he kisses my head before letting me go and we get ready for the day. After we are dressed and ready, we start to talk about what happened, but we still could not figure out how and why it happened. We were in desperate need of answers.

"I don't know who to ask. The king wouldn't tell me a thing if his life depended on it. I'd rather not talk to Grell, even if you are somehow friends with her now, and to be honest I don't think she'll know much." He says trying to think about people to ask. There is only one person to talk to though.

"Come on. I know were to go for answers." He looks at me surprised.

"Where are we going?"

"Munich Germany."

Abadan's POV

We arrive in Munich and he starts to wonder the streets, searching for something. I'm in my "Sebastian" form again as it will arouse some panic if someone saw a demon. Ciel, as he cannot shift out of his form, has his tail wrapped around his waist and a hoodie to cover his ears as well as his old eye patch to cover the mate mark. I didn't even know he still had it.

"What are we looking for exactly?" I ask. He sighs for what must be the hundredth time this morning.

"The Undertaker's shop." He grimaces.

"Then shouldn't we be in London?"

"No, his shop is here now. He moves periodically."

"And you know this because...?"

"Joan told me."

I stay quiet. I didn't know she knew this shinigami. We find it after a while of searching. It looks exactly like it did in London. I grimace. I'm going to have to make him laugh to get anything out of him, and it's not the most pleasant experience to do so. We enter.

"Ah, young prince, and fledgling. I've been expecting you two." Undertaker says, coming out of a coffin. "Come, sit down. I don't bite." He laughs at his own joke.

"Hello Undertaker. We have some things to ask you." Ciel says like they are old colleagues as he sits on a coffin.

"Of course. However, you should read this first." Undertaker takes out a letter. It is addressed to Ciel and I.

**_My dearest brothers,_**

**_I'm sorry, but I will be unable to see you from this point onwards. At this point it is for the best._**_** I am alive, but not quite well. However you need not concern yourself. I am on the mend. The competition deserves your attention at the moment.**_**_ Dangers await you. Stay sharp. Avoid scorpions. Be careful. I have enclosed a necklace designed to keep Ciel safe. Please wear it if you are ever away from Abadan. I love you both. Win this._**

**_Love,_**

**_Joan_**

**_P.s. Congrats on finally getting together. Took you two long enough._**

Undertaker watched us intently as we read. Ciel held the necklace that she sent in his hand. It was in the shape of a sword with a dragon curled around it. He looked up at the Undertaker.

"She was here recently." He states.

"Yup. She also payed for any questions you have." He smiled at him.

"How did the shinigami get into Hell?" I ask.

"Not sure. I'm retired so they don't tell me anything. However, all possibilities are all but impossible."

"Of course they are. Cause things can never be simple."

"Afraid not young one. Life likes to make itself difficult."

"How was she when you saw her? We found a lot of her blood."

"Not well. She came, gave me payment and that letter, then left. Said she'd be back soon however."

The Undertaker's grin grew at the comment. Were they close?

"What is your relationship with my sister?" I ask curiously.

"She hasn't told you I see, yet she has told the little one." I look to Ciel.

"Yes, I know. That's why I thought to come here."

"What do I not know?"

"They're in love, but kept apart by vows."

"_Undertaker_ is her cor custos!"

"Yes, I love her dearly. She is my proorízetai mia and will take care of her, do not worry." He said seriously. At least he's serious about my sister, one thing bothers me though.

"You realize I don't speak Greek right? I have no idea what proorízetai mia means."

"Destined one." Ciel and Undertaker said at the same time.

"Just think of it as a shinigami's version of a cor custos." Ciel explains.

"Let me guess, Joan told you."

"Yeah, anyway, Undertaker, can you keep us updated? Just let us know she's alright and stuff."

"Of course. I'll send you letters."

"Good. Let's go Abadan."

I follow him out. I hate this new ambiguity Joan has with me. She use to tell me everything, now I feel as if I've been replaced. I could never hate either of them, but the way they seem to understand each other drives me insane. These thoughts consume me as we head home and Ciel is equally consumed with his thoughts. When we we reach home he flops down into the couch and sighs.

"Abadan, I'm worried. Joan wouldn't up and leave like thus unless our lives depended on it. Something has her spooked and we need to know what it is."

"Very true." I say sitting next to him. Whatever it is is something she told neither of us. He crawls into my lap and wraps his arms around my neak. "She said to avoid scorpions. One of my siblings is a scorpion demon." I conclude

"Really? Maybe they said something. Knowing Joan she probably has a trick up her sleeve as well though, so maybe this is just a set up for them."

"You speak so highly of her." I say through clenched teeth. There it is again. That pang in my heart that says that they know each other better than you know either of them.

"What's wrong?" He asks, obviously sensing my distress.

"Just a bit jealous of how close you two are. You go to her for everything and she tells you things she hasn't even told me. Like how she knew how you felt after only a few months of knowing you. And how she trusted you enough to tell you about Undertaker."

"Understand something. She is a girl, and as girl, there are somethings that are difficult to tell her big brother. So she'll tell me or Grell."

"I can, in twisted way, see Grell since she's the closest thing to a girl friend in her life, well, other than mom, but why you?"

"Apparently a girls best friend is a gay guy." He laughs.

"Oh? You're gay? Well that explains some things." I tease.

"Hey!" He smacks me playfully on the chest. "And for how I feel, if you are referring to my feelings for you, then you and I were the last ones to know."

"Really?"

"Really. Grell knew since the jack the ripper incident. She's also the one who reaped the servants and Lizzy, they all knew. Will figured it out at the circus. Joan actually met Soma and Agni, they knew too. I had no clue they were together though. Even Lau knew according to Ronald Knox, who reaped him and Ran Mao."

"That explains all the innuendos about us, but even Lady Elizabeth?"

"She was smarter than she let on. She even figured out you weren't human. But she thought you were an angel or an elf..."

"An elf? Where did she get that idea?"

"No clue. But the point is you don't need to be jealous, especially when it comes to me. A woman has never once in my entire life caught my interest and you are the only man for me."

He goes back to his thoughts after that. I can tell he is thinking about Joan and all the blood we found by the way he grimaces and fiddles with the necklace in his pocket. I get a wicked idea.

"I may not have to worry about someone stealing your affections, but having someone else occupy your thoughts while you sit in my lap is quite upsetting."

"Well, why don't you make me forget everything else?" He giggles mischievously, like an imp.

"With pleasure my love."

I remove the eye patch first, since it obstructed my view of our mark. The mark on my hand changed as well last night and I couldn't be more pleased. It's basically a signal that we are mated to keep away unwanted admirers. It also appeals to my possessive nature, him having that mark, showing the world he is MINE, completely and undeniably.

We kiss slowly. Moving our lips in sync and I move to deepen the kiss. He willingly opens his mouth and our tongues dance together. I completely dominate the kiss and begin to rub the base of his tail. He shivers and moans as I do, making me smirk. He then decides to get a little revenge and nips my lip. I growl and smack his ass in retaliation. He breaks the kiss and cries out in pleasure.

"Fuck, do that again." He whimpers in arousal. I smack his ass again, a little harder. He cries out in pleasure again and I smile wickedly.

"You like that? What a naughty kitten I have here. Does he need to be spanked?" I say breathily into his ear. He moans and nods. I pick him up none too gently and bend him over the coffee table and rip off his pants. I love that he goes commando. I spank him again and hear the satisfying sound of skin against skin.

"Harder!" He pleads. He really is my perfect match, a masochist to my sadist. I smile and spank him as hard as he wants, whispering dirty things to him about what a bad boy he's been, until he is almost ready to burst. I stop before he does and flip him over to pull him into a rough, needy kiss. He pulls on my shirt and mouths "off". I get the message and take off my shirt and pants as well as his shirt and hoodie.

"I want you in your true form, Abadan. Shift for me please?" He asks.

"Do you find this form not to you liking." I tease.

"Frankly you could take any form and I would find it to my liking, but, I don't want to make love with a shadow of you, some form you took and adopted a new personality to go with it, I want you and you only." He says. I never pegged him to be the romantic type, but I'm not complaining. In fact, it makes me very happy. I shift forms and lift him up.

"Let's take this to the bedroom shall we?"

**A/N: So yeah, lemon in next chapter. However I have an IMPORTANT question for you all. In a few chapters, I will reach a fork in the road of how this story will go and the deciding factor: whether or not to make this an mPreg. so, I want to know what you think I should do. Please leave a review or PM what you think. As always, thank yo for all the follows, favorites, and reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey its Nevermore. Sorry its been so long, but I have been getting ready to graduate, which I did today, yay! Anyway there is a lemon right at the beginning so be warned! On with the story.**

Abadan's POV

"Mmmmm. Abadan!" Ciel's sweet voice calls out my name as I abuse his nipples. We are sitting naked on his (our?) bed, my back on the headboard and him in my lap. He grinds against me making me growl in pleasure and nip the sensitive part of his ear as a reward. He whimpers adorably before pulling away. I look at him confused.

"I want to try something." He says with a devious grin on his face. He gets off my lap. He does not go far, however, and crawls between my legs. I realize what he's about to do and I would be lying if I said the thought didn't make me harder than before.

"Ciel, you don't have to Ah!" I cut myself off when he licks the head of my penis.

"I told you, I want to." He says licking his lips before taking the head into his mouth and sucking. I moaned and entangled my fingers into his hair as he took as much as he could into his mouth, stroking what he couldn't reach with his hand. He bobbed his head and the sight was nothing short of erotic.

"You... are too... good at this." I pant out and he laughs, sending delicious vibrations down my cock. I don't last long and cum in his mouth. He swallows my seed down to the last drop. He looks up at me as he licks off any that got on his hand.

"You taste really good." He purrs seductively and I break. I pull him up and kiss him deeply, tasting myself mixed in with his own intoxicating taste. He sits in my lap and spreads his legs, exposing the entity of his perfect body to my hungry gaze. His creamy white skin is covered with my bites from the pervious night, marking him as mine and mine alone. His erection standing at attention and in his position, clearly begging to be ravished, I can see his quivering hole, waiting anxiously to be filled. Just the sight gets me hard again. I quickly wet my fingers and prepare him. As I do he wraps his arms around around my neak and kisses me deeply, tongues dancing gracefully. He lets out a loud moan when my fingers his prostate. He breaks the kiss.

"Hurry...up" he pants out. I grin wickedly.

"So impatient my little kitten. Don't worry, we will be one soon enough." I practically purr out. I tease him a bit more, fodling his ass, scraping my teeth against the bite mark I left, nipping at his ear, before my own impatience catches up to me. I pull out my fingers and grab his hips, lining him up with my throbbing member. He pushes down on me and throws his head back in pleasure. I take advantage of this and ravish his neck while thrusting up into him. He moans and bounces up and down on me, riding me. We are in a frenzy of passion, going faster and faster as we kiss, nip, bite. I bare my neak, offering to let him feed. He happily accepts and I growl with pleasure as he drinks. Our pace never slows and he is moaning onto my neck. Soon we reach completion and I fill him with my seed as he squirts his all over our chests.

As we come down from our highs, he removes his little fangs from my neck. He smiles at me before snuggling into my chest. We both know there is so much going on around us, but we have each other, and that's all that matters.

When did I turn into such a sap?

Ciel's POV

I must have fallen asleep afterwards because I woke up alone in bed. I'm disappointed to find my mate gone, but I know he wouldn't do so without a reason. I stretch, my tail swishing behind me. I let out a small laugh as I think of how I used to be allergic to cats and now I am one. I remember Joan telling me about how much she and Abadan would argue about whether cats or dogs were better which led to me recalling the necklace she gave me. She did say to wear it if I was away from Abadan and he currently not here so I put it on just in case.

I go downstairs and hear a ruckus in the garden. I suspect we have visitors, so I move cautiously towards the noise and see Grell and Will arguing with Abadan.

"I told you he's asleep." Abadan says irritably.

"Sebby, we need to talk to Ciel before the others find us. Please." Grell pleads. I guess I should make my presence known.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" I ask, making everyone jump.

"Good to see you Phantomhive. What we need is a few minutes of your time." Will says amicably. That's not a good sign.

"You have them. Come in quickly." Sebastian shoots me a concerned look and I shoot him a "I'll talk later" look. "Ok Will. You have the floor."

"Well Phantomhive, we need to know a few things and your the only one who can help us find out the truth." I raise my eyebrows and so does Abadan. I motion for him to continue.

"Well, we want to find out how we got here and why we have come. The higher ups have been especially secretive and we are sick of it. They just keep assuring us that the war is going to be over once and for all soon. Sure doesn't seem like it though." Grell lamented.

"And how can I help?" I'm legitimately curious as to my role in this.

"There is a place on the far side of Hell where the gatekeepers are from. There might be information there that can help. We can't get there however."

"Because your not a demon?" Abadan asked.

"Because we are not, and have no trace left of our human selves. We have no human blood." My eyes widen. So that's why they need me instead of Abadan. I still have some human blood that will never vanish because I was originally human, or at least that's what Joan said.

"Even if I can get in I doubt I will be welcome there." I say.

"True, you would have to sneak around everyone while gathering information."

"What I want to know" Abadan cut in. "Is how you two know this much."

"Well,we...uh...kinda raided the castle library before coming here. We read an old journal that told us about all this from the previous king."

"So why would you need human blood to get there, humans aren't allowed in hell, and I'm the only one I know of that was originally human."

"True you are actually only the third human ever to become a demon, the first sealed the gates of hell, leading to a time of great dispear and anguish here, he was killed immediately. The second however, did the opposite. She gained control of the gates, and passed the power through her line. They stay separate from demon society so as to not be corrupted into abusing this power. Only one holds the power at a time though, and they are given the form of the wyvern." Will explains.

"Wyvern?" I ask.

"Dragon like creature. Extremely powerful, but prefers to aid those who need it rather than sit upon a pile of gold and rule." Grell says.

"So what you are asking is for Ciel to go and out more about the gates so we can be on a path to finding out exactly what's going on here, is that right." Abadan asked.

"Essentially, we would prefer a professional, or Joan, but Ciel is the only one we know who can do this."

"Alright. I'll do it, but I'll need to do some training before I go, in case I geinto trouble."

Abadan looked at me in shock. I know it's risky, but its the best lead we have, and I'd be a fool not to follow up on it. I hurry the shinigami out the door after we promise to meet at Disorder in a week so they can show us where it is. As soon as they leave I am embraced from behind by Abadan.

"I don't like this, you only just got your true form and now you are doing espionage for shinigami."

"I know love, but if we are going to find out what happened, then some risks are going to need to be taken. We need to understand the danger if we want to survive and currently we know nothing."

"I still don't like it." He pouts. I laugh.

"Oh chip up. We have some reading to do."

**A/N: so that's it for now. It will be in either the next chapter or the chapter after next I will do the MPreg. And I got some interesting suggestions like have Sebastian be the pregnant oone or egg laying. I like the Sebastian idea, but I don't think I would fit in this story so it's gonna be Ciel. As for the egg laying, it both fascinates and disgusts me. I might do it at some point, but tbh, I think I would have to make them both bird demons for it to make sense in my head (as if anything in my head makes sense) so I won't be doing that for this story either, sorry. Well, that's all I wanted to say so, as always, thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites!**


End file.
